Stay
by Fullmetal Dr
Summary: As Kyosuke begins to move on with his new life a problem begins to form. As his friend Sena moves in with him to be closer to work the two of them start to fall in love with each other. Kyosuke is forced into a choice. Does he keep his promise of love to his sister or does he follow his heart to Sena.
1. Chapter 1

Stay

Kirino. I didn't know what to expect when I walked into the church but I was pleased with it. There standing just a short distance away from me was Kirino. She was standing near the front of the rows her hands nervously interlocked and wearing a beautiful wedding dress that seemed to make her an angel. Her long orange brown hair was tied back but made her seem even more beautiful. She was blushing and her blue eyes were full of worry.

"Kirino" I say softly.

She turns at the sound of my voice and her eyes light up when she see's me.

Walking up to her felt like the longest walk of my life and my white suite seemed to be weighing me down. When I finally reach her she wants to jump at me but I stop her pulling out the small ring in my pocket and holding it out to her. Willingly she holds out her finger and I gently slide it onto her finger where a tear starts to build in her eye.

She holds the ring up and stares at it. Next thing I knew she starts crying.

"Kirino are you ok" I ask stepping to her to help.

She takes a step back and nods "don't worry I'm just happy. So so happy."

I sigh in relief and try to smile. I pull her into a hug and she rests her head on my chest.

Gently I step back and wrap my arm around hers and we finish our walk up the few small steps. Looking behind us I don't see anyone in the aisles. I knew it would be this way but deep down I hoped someone would be down there smiling encouraging us. A friend, or our parents, anyone but when I look next to me I know the only person I need is Kirino.

She looks at me and smiles as we slowly step apart. We both accepted the fact that society will look down on us but we have come to accept it.

"So what are we supposed to now," Kirino asks playfully.

"Well um, you know what that is."

"And what would that be."

"You know what it is." She smiles playfully.

"I guess I do."

For one brief moment the world seems to be in a totally different space from us. Slowly I take a step forward and lean in. She does the same. Looking into her eyes I see that her eyes are sparkling like she is happy. Knowing that I see her close her eyes and I do the same.

Her lips gently touch mine sending a shock through my body but I ignore it and continue. My right hand slides behind her head and gently brushes her hair. I can feel her body shiver but after a moment she relaxes. I feel a tear on my face and realize its from her. Wishing this moment didn't have to stop so soon she steps back.

At first she looks at the ground but slowly starts to look at me. "I love you Kyousuke." Her eyes are full of sincerity.

"Me to."

With that she turns and starts walking away.

…

I remember back to Christmas eve where we were staying at a hotel. The words she whispered. "Until we graduate, we can enjoy our time be lovers fully but once we do graduate we go back to being normal siblings."

…

As she walks away I know I have to try something desperate. Grabbing her arm I cry out "kirino."

She looks at me eyes full of tears.

"Kirino I know what we promised that day but I cant stand the idea of never being with you. To have to wake up every day and not have you by my side."

"We cant Kyousuke."

"Do you love me."

"What,"

"Do you love me."

"Yes" she whispers .

"Then why are you trying to leave."

A tear falls down her face she tries to pull away as she looks at the ground.

"Kirino, Why"?

She falls to the ground and she starts to cry and I hear as her tears splat on the ground. Trying to help I reach out my hand but she slaps it away.

"We will never be accepted for loving each other. You won't be able to be happy if your with me."

Kneeling down I wrap her in my arms.

"I will always love you Kirino even if you didn't love me I would love you. No matter what society says If we are accepted or not I will still love you."

She looks at me hopeful but sad.

"Kirino" I say brushing some of her hair to the side.

"You still promised to do any one thing I asked."

Her eyes were now filling with amusement. "What could you possibly want."

Smiling I take her hand.

She looks into my eyes full of shock not being able to find words to say what she wanted.

"Marry me for real this time."

Her eyes build with tears. She jumps at me knocking me back and embraces me.

"Yes I'll marry you. For real this time."


	2. Chapter 2

Stay

Chapter 2

I wake when I hear my phone go off. Groaning I sluggishly turn to see the time. Its 1:10 AM. Who the heck is calling this late? Turning I grab my phone and answer. "Hello" I groan sleepily.

"Kyousuke!"

Sudenly I bolt up "Miura."

"Hey Kyousuke long time no hear."

"Why are you calling me at one in the morning." I turn to my alarm clock again.

"Oh ya. Well I got a loan to be able to make my own game company."

"Really, how did you pull that off" I say laying back down staring at the ceiling.

"I'm not quiet sure myself but I was able to get enough money and so I'm gathering our old club to be able to make games. So basically I wanted to know if you're interested in a job and believe me I'll pay you well."

"Wow thanks but you know I'm not that good at programing so there's not much I can do."

"That's not completely true. You're good at making eroge. Though you not be able to program well we can still use you to make stories and give your opinions and we can always show you the basics so you can do simple stuff."

I sigh and reply "all right I guess when you put it that way I'm up for it."

"Yes!" I here him scream and I feel my ears going numb.

"Oh I forgot to mention."

"What's that" I ask.

"Well the job is about an hour away from you."

"What!"

"Ya sorry probably should've mentioned it earlier. If you refuse I understand."

I feel a grin forming on my face and then I start to laugh.

"Don't worry that's perfect."

Before he can ask questions I hang up.

I called back later to get the information.

That night at diner I announced that I got a job and that I would have to move so I could get there every day. They were all shocked but dad seemed happy about it but little did he know that everything had fallen into place. I explained everything to Kirino later when she confronted me.

Using money that that Kirino had saved I was able to buy a house.

The house was basically an exact replica of our house which made it better to live in. I had unpacked everything and was relaxing when there was a knock on the door.

"Kirino" I ask a bit puzzled. She smiles and pushes past me. At first my eyes follow her then I see the moving truck in front of the house.

Before I could say anything a bunch of people started bringing in boxes. After half an hour a pile of boxes were scattered around the house.

"Kirino what is going on" I say a bit annoyed.

Smiling she replies "I'm moving in."

My mouth drops open but before I can say anything she starts to explain.

"Ayase called me and told me she was moving here to go to school since her dad was transferred here for work."

She smiles and continues. "Using that excuse I begged mom and dad to let me go to the same school as Ayase and they eventually gave in. Then I recommended I move in with you since you lived nearby to the school. Dad wasn't too happy about it but after a while he let me."

I sigh then smile a bit. "Looks like our plan worked a bit sooner" I say looking into her eyes.

She starts to blush then turns her head away with embarrassment. "I guess so."

I pull her into a hug then I kiss her. She smiles a bit then kisses me back.

When we break apart she says "Come on your helping me unpack." The next few hours we unpack her stuff into a separate room so that in case anyone comes over they won't get suspicious.

After we are done she smiles and pulls out her laptop and says smiling "Time to relax."

Slipping her hand into a bag she brought she pulls out a new eroge and I just smile and laugh.

We sit down on a couch in the living room and play for a few hours. Finally I say "we should take a break."

She gives me an evil grin "Why."

I leave for a minute and come back with a pile of paper.

She gasps "is that."

"Yep" I say grinning."

"Wedding invitations."


	3. Chapter 3

"An eroge" I asked puzzled.

"Exactly" Miura replied with a look of satisfaction. Raising his glasses he announced "the first game we are going to make is an eroge."

All of our jaws dropped.

"Excuse me but isn't this a little much for a first game," Makabe asked shyly.

"Of course not the people sponsors want us to make a profit and this is a good way to do it."

"If I may ask why a eroge" Kuroneko asked quietly.

Grinning Miura responded "because it was a huge success last times besides it'll be fun."

After that no one said anything.

"Good, now let's start coming up with ideas."

I sighed. Our first day and this is what happens.

Sena was the first one to speak up. Standing up she cheered "we should do a," "No!" everyone cried before she could finish. "But you don't even know what I'm going to say."

"Yes we do. You were going to recommend a homo game" Miura replied.

"No."

"Huh," we all gasped.

"I was thinking of an all girl game."

All of our jaws dropped again. The Sena we know was a homo eroge addict.

Everyone was silent and I could tell that they were thinking about it.

Crap I thought to myself. I didn't know how to respond and I was afraid if I didn't say anything what Kirino would do. I could already imagine her eyes filling with rage screaming "pervert."

Before I could object Kuroneko suddenly said "are you serious." Her voice was soft, calm, and menacing.

"What does that mean," Sena replied annoyed.

Grinning Kuroneko answered saying "isn't it obvious this is a sudden change for you could it be your trying to please Makabe.

Her face was turning bright red and as she tried to object I could see Makabe sinking into his chair.

Miura was just standing as if this was normal.

"Aren't we getting off topic," I asked trying to calm them down but it backfired.

"Oh Kyosuke do you have an idea," Miura asked happily.

"Ya Kyosuke do you have an idea," Sena asked sounding desperate.

"Well" I started. The pressure was building as everyone was staring. "Well how about a little sister eroge." Crap now I've done. I was expecting the worse but then Miura spoke up.

"Excellent I would like to hear more," he asked. He looked so happy it was kind of pathetic.

Getting up I started to pace back and forth. "Well I was thinking of one heroine and a lot of different routes." I didn't know what I was saying but I just hoped he wouldn't ask questions.

"Brilliant" he cheered. "Looks like we have our game."

Everyone was hesitant but then agreed.

I'm screwed.

The meeting dragged on for a couple more hours. Most of it was people coming up with more ideas and assignments being handed out.

"Kyosuke," Miura finally called.

"Yes" I answered.

"I would like you to bring me the routes you imagined for the character tomorrow with a lot of detail."

"Ok" I replied calmly but I was freaking out inside.

"Ok that concludes today's meeting. I'll see you all tomorrow."

Everyone was getting ready to leave and just as I was turning to leave I noticed Kuroneko was already gone.

Sighing I started to leave.

I was starting to walk home when I heard Sena call out "Kyosuke."

Turning around I noticed her quickly running to me. "Hey Kyosuke," she said again gasping for air.

"Hey Sena what's up."

After catching her breath she looked up. "Do you have some time I need to talk to you?"

"Sure," I said. "I know a good café we can talk at."

She nodded looking a little relieved.

Once we entered we sat down and we both ordered an ice tea.

After the waitress left Sena looked at me.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Um, well I" she looked up as if she didn't know what to say. After a minute the waitress came back with our tea. I started to take a sip when she started talking again. "Well you know how works out here."

"Yeah," I responded enjoying my drink.

"Well" her face was turning red. "I heard you bought a house."

"Yeah what about it."

"Well I was wondering if I could move in with you and pay you rent."

Nearly choking on my drink I spit it out coughing. Wiping the drink from my mouth I gasped "what."

She was nervous and her eyes were full of worry. "Well my parents don't have much money and I discussed this with my parents saying I have a good friend who lives here. They were fine as long as it was ok with you and if I go to school as well."

I didn't know what to do. Thinking I was wondering what would happen if she did move in. Next thing I knew I saw myself getting kicked by Kirino. Not pleasant. On the other hand here was a friend in need and I couldn't just leave her.

Without really knowing what I was doing I said "sure."

"Huh really," she yelled.

"Uh yeah it should be fine but just a heads up my sister also lives with me."

"Oh" she said grinning "Is that so."

"As long as you're fine with that I don't mind."

"Oh thank you Kyosuke." She jumped and hugged me.

"Question why don't you move in with Makabe."

"Oh well the two of us have kind of broken up."

"Oh sorry to hear that."

Looking at her phone she screeched "oh no I'm late. Sorry Kyosuke I need to go see you tomorrow. With that she ran out the door. I paid then left.

"I'm home" I announced entering the door and changing shoes.

"Oh Kyosuke." Kirino called looking out the kitchen door. "You're just in time for diner."

"Huh you cooked diner."

"Yep," then she went back into the kitchen.

I didn't know whether to be happy or scared. Walking into the kitchen I saw a plate of food where I sat. At least it smelled good.

Sitting down Kirino sat in front of me staring at me. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Um yeah." Looking one more time at the food a drop of sweat dropped down my head. Gulping I took a bite. I was expecting to spit it out but it tasted good.

"How is it" she asked"

"It's surprisingly good."

"Huh," she gasped.

"Uh I mean it's good."

Sighing she started eating her own food. "So how was work?"

I almost chocked as I remembered Sena.

"Huh are you all right."

Sweat was dripping down my face and I was shaking. "Well it's kind of funny," I said nervously

"What is?"

Gulping I decided to get it over with so I screamed "I told Sena she could stay here with us since she needed a place to stay."

At first she was shocked. Then after a moment she screamed "Huh!"


End file.
